


My Happy Little Phil

by Slytherin_Fox



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, happy little pill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up to Dan singing in the the shower. Only, Dan seems to have tweaked the lyrics a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happy Little Phil

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dan’s ‘Youtuber Whispers’ sentence on ThatcherJoe’s channel "My happy little Phil, take Dan away"

     Phil opened his eyes and rolled over to find that Dan was already gone. Soft sounds drifted from the shower as Dan sang quietly to himself.

          “ _In the crowd alone_

_And every second passing reminds me I’m not home_

_Bright lights and city sounds are ringing like a drone_

_Unknown, unknown_ ”

     Phil smiled as he listened to his boyfriend sing Troye’s song.

     He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom door, leaning against the wall listening to the soft song.

          “ _Oh, glazed eyes, empty hearts_

_Buying happy from shopping carts_

_Nothing but time to kill_

_Sipping life from bottles_

_Tight skin, bodyguards_

_Gucci down the boulevard_ "

     Phil always loved listening to Dan sing in the mornings. It had become a bit of a ritual for him. He was just about to leave to make their coffee when he heard the change his boyfriend had made in the lyrics.

          “ _Cocaine, dollar bills_

_And…_

_My happy little Phil_

_Take me away_

_You dry my eyes_

_And bring colour to my skies_

_My sweet little Phil_

_Take my hunger_

_Light within_

_Numb my skin…_.”

     Phil felt a soft smile form on his lips as he stayed to listen to the more of the improved version of the song.

     The older man opened the bathroom door quietly and stripped from his pajamas.

          “ _My happy little Phil_

_Take me away_

_You dry my eyes_

_And bring colour to my skies_

_My sweet little Phil_ ”

     He drew back the shower curtains silently to reveal Dan, wet with hair dripping down his face, back towards him. He ran hands softly over the younger’s shoulders. Dan stopped singing and turned to meet the man he had loved for the past six years, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss Phil.

     When they pulled apart the older smiled and laughed softly.

     “And where would you like me to take you Dan?”

     The brunette blushed but smiled softly, cupping his hand to Phil’s cheek.

     “Everywhere.”

 

          _My happy little Phil_

_Take me away_

_You dry my eyes_

_And bring colour to my skies_

_My sweet little Phil_

_Take my hunger_

_Light within_

_Numb my skin…_

 


End file.
